custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vakama (Dark War Universe)
Vakama is the leader of the Toa Metru and a guardian of Metru Nui in the Dark War Universe. History Vakama's history runs in parrallel to that of his prime reality counter part up until the Toa/Dark Hunter War. He was an apprentice Mask Maker, until he surpassed the skill of his mentor, attaining his own forge. The Dark War When the Dark War began, Vakama helped in the reconstruction of Ta-Metru, to meet the requirements tasked to them by Turaga Dume. He was then given the task of making weapons, and parts for the Po and Fe-Matoran. He also helped create great Kanohi for the Toa and played a part in the construction of a wall sealing of most of Le-Metru from the rest of the city, as that would most likely be the main battleground in the city if hostile forces were to make there way into it. The Toa Metru Three years later, Toa Lhikan was wounded while defending refugees during the Great Evacuation. Unable to fight anymore, Lhikan sacrificed his Toa powers in order to create six new Toa, one of which was Vakama. However Vakama did not feel comfortable with his new position, nor did he see himself as fit to lead the team, and he knew that several members of the team felt the same way about him. Lhikan proceeded to train the Toa, aided by the Toa Hagah, until they were ready to join the war. Each was, in turn, re-armored and equipped with new weapons by the remaining members of the Nynrah Ghosts. Vakama was given a sword and a pair of daggers, along with bulkier armor and various small explosives. He later acquired a shield crafted from the shell of a Visorak too. Once trained and equipped, Vakama and Matau were assigned to guard Metru Nui, while the other four Toa Metru were sent out to fight elsewhere in the universe. The new Toa Metru Later, when on of the last two remaining members of the Toa Mangai was killed and his Toa Stones used to create three new Toa, the 'new Toa Metru,' Vakama was encouraged by Lhikan to help train them. Though reluctant to do so, and unbelieving in his ability to do so, he attempted to train them when he could. Thankfully for him, however, most of their training was done by Naho, the final Toa Mangai, so he was spared from doing so regularly. The Breach During a patrol of south Le-Metru, Vakama found that the rest of his patrol were not responding to his calls. Cautiously he continued onwards, noting how it was too quiet, before suddenly being attacked by a Dark Hunter and a Skakdi, one of whom had fired a Cordak Blaster at him, narrowly missing. After running to cover he managed to fly up onto a ledge and loaded his Disc Launcher. The moment that the Skakdi rounded the corner, Vakama fired the freeze disc, coating the Skakdi in a thin layer of ice. He barely had time to let out a breath of relief before the Dark Hunter rounded the corner and fired his weapons at Vakama, sending several spear-like projectiles in the Toa's direction. Vakama rolled out of the way of the attack but, due to the bad condition of the building he was in, he fell through the floor and landed in the room below. The Dark Hunter entered the room and Vakama hurled a fire ball at him, before turning invisible. The Dark Hunter dodged the attack, but found that the Toa was gone, and only a few moments later he and the Skakdi were blown up by an explosive device set up by Vakama. TBA Abilities and Traits Vakama greatly enjoyed his life of mask making and was brilliant at it. However becoming a Toa, and a leader, caused him to falter. He was full of self-doubt and unsure of himself, not believing that he could do what needed to be done. He was often mocked by other members of his team, but this soon stopped when the reality of their situation kicked in. After years of playing his role as a guardian of Metru Nui, and living through the deaths of many, he has become more confident. However with every life he takes, he still doubts whether what he is doing is moral. As a Ta-Matoran Vakama had inactive Elemental powers, which manifested themselves in a natural resistance to heat. Upon becoming a Toa, he gained full access to these powers, allowing him to create, control and absorb fire and heat. He also has the ability to see visions of the future. Mask and Tools Vakama wears a Kanohi Huna, mask of Invisibility, which allows him to become invisible for a short period of time. However, he still casts a shadow while invisible. He carries a wide range of weapons, most notable of which are: *A Kanoka Disk Launcher, which can double as a jetpack when attached to his back. *A sword, through which he can channel his elemental powers. *A shield crafted from the hollowed out shell of a Vohtorak. *A pair of daggers. He has also been know to use various experimental weapons created by the Nynrah Ghosts, at least one of which was an explosives devise. Gallery DSCF2692.jpg DSCF2693.jpg DSCF2695.jpg Appearances *Fog of War - first appearance. Category:Dark War Universe